Cosas que los amantes hacen
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles Shintaro/Konoha, Kuroha/Shintaro, Shintaro/Haruka y todas sus derivaciones.
1. Baño

**Hola a todos, es mi primera vez escribiendo a algo para el fandom de Kagepro y ya tenía muchas ganas de intentar ;W; Escribiré drabbles de los temas que se me ocurran, son libres de dejar sus sugerencias.**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece.**

**Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo C: **

**Tema: Shintaro/Konoha tomando un baño.**

**.-ShinKono-.**

El cabello del androide era un poco largo para un hombre, su fino cabello blanco le llegaba a mitad de los hombros. Y Shintaro amaba ese cabello, le gustaba mucho más verlo suelto en vez de su usual coleta baja, como en ese momento.

Sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de Konoha, dejaba que el agua cayese sobre los mechones y los repasaba suavemente.

A Konoha no parecía molestarle pues no se movía mucho, esperaba que no se hubiese dormido sobre él, como muchas otras veces.

Por lo menos ahora se entretenía jugando con su cabello, importándole poco que ambos hombre estuviesen desnudos y dentro de una bañera. Por supuesto, esto ya había pasado varias veces, sin tener que hacer la situación sexual. A ambos jóvenes les gustaba disfrutar de un placentero baño.

"Konoha, ya deberíamos salirnos. Si nos quedamos más nos enfriaremos y podríamos enfermarnos." Dijo Shintaro pero honestamente hablaba por él mismo, dudaba que el albino pudiese enfermarse.

No recibió respuesta del otro.

_Oh no._

"¿Konoha?" Volvió a preguntar, tocando el hombro del androide y moviéndolo un poco.

Cuando escucho un leve ronquido del otro joven suspiro en resignación: Konoha se había dormido, eso significaba que sería una gran lucha salirse de ahí, mucho más sacar al peliblanco dormido.

Pero cuando observó el rostro pacifico de Konoha se olvido de salir de ahí, sintió el deseo de quedarse un poco más. Volvería a jugar más tiempo con el cabello de su amado.

Por lo menos sabría que valdría la pena el próximo resfriado.

**.-ShinKono-.**

**Tengo varios temas planeados, no tardare mucho en actualizar este fic pues me encanta escribir drabbles, son cortos y pueden ser de lo que quiera ;W;**

**Si les gusto, por favor dejen un review. Si no les gusto, pueden decirme porque pero sin ser groseros.**

**Nos leemos~**


	2. Zombies

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me ****pertenece****.**

**Shintaro/Konoha: Konoha juega un videojuego y se pregunta lo que es un Zombie.**

Konoha sabía que no comprendía muchas cosas del mundo en el que vivía. De no ser por la ayuda de todo el Mekakushi Dan estaría completamente en ese mundo tan complicado y nuevo para él.

Justo ahora sostenía un aparato con botones llamado "Control" frente a un televisor. Shintaro le había sugerido pasar el tiempo con la caja negra que llamó "videojuego". El joven pelinegro había dicho que lo entretendría mientras el usaba su computadora. También había mencionado que podría comprenderlo pues al principio había instrucciones.

¿Instrucciones para qué?

En la pantalla pudo ver un logo con letras en un idioma que no era japonés. No sabía que decía pero el fondo era oscuro y con manchas rojas. Aparecía un pequeño letrero diciendo "Presione Start" en japonés.

Buscó en el control dicho botón y lo presionó, así iniciando el juego.

En unos cuantos minutos el albino había comprendido lo que podía hacer y que tenía que hacer. Después de un rato se encontraba luchando contra esos monstruos que mordían humanos, el juego los llamaba "zombies" pero para el androide eran humanos muy bruscos.

No comprendía mucho el porqué ellos quería morder a los humanos ¿Acaso sabían bien? ¿Cómo la barbacoa?

Konoha se aburrió después de un rato pues no había encontrado como avanzar. Pero la pregunta seguía en su mente. Quería tener una respuesta.

Se acercó a Shintaro y el adulto estaba aun frente a la computadora, ni siquiera lo había notado entrar a su habitación.

Y la idea le llegó.

Konoha se acercó a él por detrás con cuidado, el NEET seguía metido en lo que hacía en el aparato. El albino aprovechó su concentración y, con cuidado de no lastimar a Shintaro, mordió sin mucha fuerza su cuello.

Shintaro de inmediato se estremeció ante tal acción. No pudo evitar lanzar una mezcla de grito y gemido. Se levantó de su silla, apartándose del mayor.

"¡Konoha! ¡No hagas eso!" Gritó avergonzado el NEET, un rubor se podía ver en su rostro.

Y al androide le gusto tal gesto de Shintaro.

"Ahora entiendo… Shintaro-kun sabe muy bien."

Se "comería" a Shintaro más seguido.


	3. Celos

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece.**

**Shintaro/Konoha: Konoha siente celos del conejo de Shintaro, Tono.**

Miraba al conejo con seriedad, bueno, más seriedad de la que siempre expresaba. Ese animal no le agradaba y él sabía que tampoco el animal sentía algún cariño hacia él. Esos ojos rojizos cambiaban cuando dejaba de ver a su amo para mirarlo a él.

Konoha no sabía mucho sobre las emociones pero eso que sentía en el pecho cuando Shintaro le ponía más atención a su mascota que a él le causaba un sentimiento en el pecho, molesto, como si algo estuviese ahí dentro y quisiese sacarlo. Incluso sentía ganas de encerrar al conejo en su jaula y llevarse a Shintaro de la habitación pero sabía que eso no era bueno y podía hacer enojar a su amado.

Por lo que ahora se limitaba a continuar con la batalla de miradas entre albinos. Seguía observando a Shintaro quien no se separaba de Tono. Y esperaba el momento en que el hikikomori lo dejase a un lado.

No pasaron unos minutos en los que el joven de 18 años regreso su mascota a la jaula que tenía en su habitación. En cuanto la cerró sintió como Konoha se encimaba sobre él buscando cariño.

Y Shintaro sonrió, porque él sabía que Konoha podía ponerse celoso pero nunca se lo diría. Pero le encantaba verlo tan necesitado. El androide no tardó en colocar su cabeza en las piernas de su novio y este empezó a mimarlo con inocentes caricias.

El NEET se inclinó un poco y plantó un beso corto en los labios del androide mientras decía en su mente.

'Perdon Tono, pero a él lo puedo besar.'

.-.

**Recibí reviews diciéndome que les gusta el KonoShin en vez del ShinKono (yo planee que esto fuera ShinKono) pero la verdad a mí me gustan ambos (Así como me gusta que Haruka/Konoha/Kuroha sean ukes también creo que puedan ser semes) por lo que he decidido que hare drabbles cambiando el rol dominante.**

**Cuando lean arriba donde viene el tema vendrá la pareja. Si el dominante es Shintaro vendrá "Shintaro/Cualquiera-de-los-otros-tres" y cuando el dominante sea Haruka/Konoha/Kuroha será "Cualquiera-de-los-otros-tres/Shintaro". Incluso podría hacer "Esos tres de dominantes/Shintaro" ¬w¬.**

**Espero que disfruten estos drabbles. Puede que haga algo ya en serio de Kagerou Project.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Fantasmas

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece**

**Shintaro/Haruka o Haruka/Shintaro: Haruka es un fantasma.**

Al abrir los ojos después de ese extraño sueño se encontraba en lo que antes fue su habitación, cuando él solía vivir. Allí solía pasar el tiempo, siendo ignorado por los ojos de los otros pues él no era visible para nadie.

Haruka había regresado a la vida como fantasma.

Tenía miedo de salir de lo que fue su hogar. Sus días pasaban rápido en la soledad que se auto impuso. No quería saber que pasaba con los demás que fueron sus amigos en el pasado, él sentía que algo malo les había pasado pero ahora él no podría intervenir, era mejor no saberlo.

Pero después de dos años de su muerte logró aventurarse y salir un 15 de agosto. Buscó a Takane y no encontró ningún rastro de ella. Tampoco de Ayano.

Sin embargo, de Shintaro sí. Mejor dicho de su hermana, Momo, pero estaba seguro que él vivía con ella aun.

Flotar era su manera de caminar, tenía que admitir que le era una gran ventaja a pesar de estar muerto. Sin dificultad alguna voló a la ventana del Kisaragi esperando ver después de tanto tiempo a su viejo amigo.

Sintió dolor al ver a Shintaro quien lloraba en posición fetal frente a su computadora. Logró escuchar entre los sollozos del otro adulto "Llévame también." "Yo soy quien lo merezco." "Llévame con ellos."

Haruka, después de tanto tiempo, logró sentir una puntada en el pecho. Cuando su mirada se enfocó en las manos del otro se preocupo al ver unas llamativas tijeras de color carmesí. Temió lo peor.

"Incluso a él me lo quitaste, nunca pude decirle porque soy un cobarde." Confesó Shintaro, aun llorando con dolor.

Haruka comprendió claramente a lo que se refería Shintaro. Una semana después de morir pudo escuchar frente a su tumba que su amigo lo amaba, tal como el Kokonose también lo hacía. Desafortunadamente nunca se dijeron nada.

Sin embargo ahora tampoco podía decirle nada a Shintaro, nadie lo veía ni escuchaba y si no hacía algo pronto Haruka no iba a ser el único muerto.

Buscó por la habitación y encontró unas hojas y lápiz. Trató de hacer fuerza para dejar de traspasar objetos y cogió el lápiz. Rápidamente empezó a trazar líneas curvas y rectas, aun podía dibujar muy bien, eso le calmaba un poco.

No tardó en finalizar el dibujo. En cuanto lo termino dejo que la hoja cayera frente al Kisaragi. Este la notó y la tomó con cuidado mientras más lágrimas se formaban en sus ojerosos ojos.

'_Shintaro, no estás solo. Sé que Takane y Ayano-san te cuidan y no fue tu culpa. _

_Tienes mucho que vivir, los héroes visten de rojo así que usa esa chamarra roja en vez de esa negra, te verías mejor. Eres nuestro héroe._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado, no me iré. No puedo dejar sola a la persona que también ame._

_Así que no llores, Shintaro-kun' _ Decía la parte superior de la hoja.

Un dibujo adornaba la parte inferior, era un dibujo de Ayano, Takane, Haruka y Shintaro sentados en una banca. Sonriendo.

Shintaro abrazó el dibujo mientras sentía una presencia que lo abrazaba y consolaba su dolor.

.-ShinHaru-.

**Nuevo drabble!~ Llevaba tiempo sin hacer uno. Este salió medio triste pero a mí me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Dejen reviews, por favor.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
